


A SERIES OF IMPRACTICAL EVENTS       PART ONE A RIGHT RIGMAROLE

by Auroraborealis22



Series: A SERIES OF IMPRACTICAL EVENTS [1]
Category: Impratical jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraborealis22/pseuds/Auroraborealis22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday 8th January 2017.A road trip goes awry. What happens in Skegness stays in Skegness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One more covered sigh

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fic.

chapter one.  
Rain slowly started to pepper the windows of the train as it began to pick up some speed. Leaving behind the city and replacing the urban landscape with green fields. The trees were bare of leaves their branches clawing into the dull gray sky, the clouds rolled along low as they almost seemed to be keeping speed with the train. The rain was now coming quicker hitting the pane and making it difficult to see out. Sals eyes refocused on his own reflection in the glass as he drummed his fingers on the table over and over again. He knew that it would drive Q crazy and wondered how much longer his friend could stand it. He didn't have long to wait.  
"It's okay bud I've got everthing under control. Trust me." and with that he reached out and patted Sals hand. Sal snatched his hand away rolled his eyes slowly from the rain soaked view to Q's expectant expression.He noticed the hint of a smile playing at the corners of Qs mouth. Sals expression stayed completely blank.  
"Look Patsy helped me work out this little 'road trip' . It won't go wrong"  
"So........ what's in Nottingham then?"  
"Well I heard that the ratio of women to men was 7 to 1 but I think that's kinda out of date now but the women are still supposed to be hot." he smiled with a wicked glint in his eye and nodded for emphasis.  
"So..... that's your soul reason for a road trip to Nottingham? To get laid by 7 women at once?"  
"No. But........"  
"Your delusional if you think you could find 7 hot women to go with you at the same time."  
Sals phone went off at that moment. He looked at the screen declined the call and turned it over.  
It was the third time he'd done this in the past half hour. Q didn't say a word but he knew that he'd declined 10 phone calls since they'd walked into St Pancras station that morning and he'd lost count of the text messages he knew he wasn't even reading.  
Sal drummed his fingers on the table top again and looked out the window. The rain had turned to sleet . Whatever Q had planned had better be good or he thought he could quite possibly commit murder. At least they didn't have the death penalty in the uk.

 

Dee wished she was back at home. She glanced at her watch 9.29 the bus should be along in 5 minutes hopefully. She wished she was still in bed snuggled under the warm duvet, but she wasn't home and her cozy bed was a two and a half hour train journey away.Instead she was stood here in sunny Skeggy in January freezing her bloody tits off! She was on a mission and it had to be done today. New year new beginnings.  
There was the first hint of snow in the air small light flakes that settled on Dees glasses and made it hard to see properly. She took a tissue from her pocket and wiped them dry, placing them back on the bridge of her nose just in time to see the bus loom into view. The bus that linked the popular East coast resorts together had seen better days. It was a dark blue old route master style double decker and she knew that the hour long journey wasn't going to be fun. Settling herself into a window seat at the back of the bus she fished around in her bag for her mp3. She inserted her ear buds clicked play cranked the volume up to full and sat back. The bus was empty so nobody could see her mouthing along to the words, and if anyone could see her Dee didn't give a shit.

 

"Don't you think that maybe you should get that ?" asked Q. The pair were stood on the station platform having got off the train. Sal pulled his phone out of his pocket swiped to accept and took a few steps away from Q as he lifted it to his ear. He had placed just enough distance between his friend and himself so Brian couldn't hear the conversation. His tone was laced with tension as he finished the call with a tight "fine".He slipped the phone back into his pocket gave Q a warning glare which translated ment don't ask.  
"So..... what's next?" Or has this whole trip been about showing me the delights of Nottingham train station? "  
"Taxi!" exclaimed Q steering his friend through the station to the taxi rank. They climbed in to the first taxi waiting in line.  
"Where to mate?"  
"Gotham. " answered Q. Sal turned to look at Q his expression said it all. What the fuck!  
"Where abouts?" the taxi driver asked as he adjusted his mirror.  
"Cuckoo Bush Inn please."The driver glared at them through his mirror as he pulled away from the station. What a complete pair of tossers he thought. It had been a while since he'd picked up any Batman nuts. There had been a fair few floating about after they'd used Wollaton Hall in the 2012 movie. The externals for Wayne Manor were Wollaton Hall, but the Hall was just Nottinghams local Natural History Museum and that came as a bit of a let down. Fossils wasn't what people had expected. Wollaton Hall was okay if you liked deer,dogs and ducks. Now Gotham somehow seemed to attract the nut jobs and in his opinion yanks were the biggest nut jobs on the planet.  
Q checked his watch.  
"Should get there just in time for the bar opening buddy."  
"Huh..... oh yeah sure bud sounds good."Q took a quick sideways glance at Sal. He was so distracted Q could have told him they were having tea with the Queen and he would have gotten the same reply. Sal sat looking out of the taxi window turning his phone over and over in his hands.  
"So, " Q took the plunge, "you gonna tell me what up Sal? You've been kinda moody since this morning. Actually I think there's been something up since we left home and flew over."  
Sal turned to Q and looked earnestly into his friends searching brown eyes. He flicked a quick glance at the taxi driver and caught his eye in the mirror.  
"Not here. Maybe later at the pub." and he turned his gaze away again to look out of the windows cutting off his friend from trying to push him further.

 

Dee cupped her hands around her second mug of tea. She sipped slowly at the hot brown liquid. Proper builders tea if was and she was putting off having to leave the little cafe and get on with the business at hand.  
Five minutes later she'd downed the last dregs of the tea pulled her gloves on and was standing outside the cafe. The snow had come to nothing but there was a good wind coming inland from the North Sea. Dee could smell the sea on the air and taste the salt on her lips. To her left stretched mounds of sands dunes that lead down to the beach and the sea beyond, She turned and headed in that direction the wind blowing right into her face making her eyes run. She gave up on her glasses and walked wiping at her eyes with a tissue. She trudged through the dunes for a further fifteen minutes before she found the right spot. She stood and took a deep breath . She could see the sea lapping at the beach in the distance. Crouching down she cleared a dip in the sand with her gloved hand reached into her bag and pulled out a zipped locked plastic bag she quickly unzipped the bag and shook the contents into the small dip she'd created. The wind swirled the gray powder around and mixed it into sand. She straightened herself up and looked out to sea.  
"Sorry about the plastic bag babe I know it was a bit undignified but it was convenient that's all soz". And with that Dee turned and walked away the wind blowing her high pony tail madly around her head.  
It was nearly 12.30 and the bus back to Skeggy was due in about five minutes. Dee sat in the bus shelter waiting hugging her coat around herself. Her stomach grumbled in protest and she realized she'd not eaten since about 8 that morning. She was going into Skegness to do a bit of shopping so decided that maybe she should get food. Hopefully somewhere would be open. Maybe a pub a bit of pub grub would do and a drink, a proper drink this time not builders tea.

The Cuckoo Bush Inn was quite. Sal and Q sat next to each other on the old narrow bench two half drunk glasses of Castle Rock Harvest Pale in front of them on the marbled topped table.  
"We're over. " said Sal.  
"What? You and Roz? But I thought that you and her were like gonna be forever?"  
"Yeah well that's what I thought too The past few months she's been pretty distant almost distracted I just thought........ I don't know what I thought I thought it was maybe a sticky patch and we'd be alright but no. " he took a deep shuddering breathe, " there's someone else she meet this new guy at work and well. ...........we're history. She just keeps trying to explain and I'm just so done with the whole situation I don't feel like talking to her"  
Q let out a low sigh " Geeze bud I'm so sorry." he reached out for his glass and swiftly finished what was left. He eyed Sals glass and Sal took that to mean he was ready for another so finished his own. Standing at the bar this time Q ordered two pints of Fullers London Pride and a shot each. He felt bad for his friend and thought a little warmth running through his veins would maybe help with the pain of the break up of his relationship with Roz.  
He walked back over to Sal with the pints and then returned for the shots. The young man who was stood at the bar next to Q watched him with low sly eyes.  
"Them's two a couple yanks Jack?" he asked the barman.  
"Suppose." the barman replied and the young man took a quick glance over his shoulder. His ears still stung from the verbal blistering he'd had the night before from his so called girlfriend. All she seemed to talk about was American movie stars like Ben Affleck and Chris Hemsworth. Who was dating who and how hot she thought they'd looked in this film or that film. This morning he'd woken up and found she'd dumped him by text and in his head it had everything to do with Americans. A plan was hatching in his little brain. Let's mess with the yanks.He turned around in Q and Sals direction smiling widely.  
"Hey you two know anything about the history of Gotham and the Cuckoo Bush Inn?" he sauntered over drink in hand smile playing on his lips and a slight twinkle of mischief in his eye.

An hour later and Teds plan was in full swing. Somehow he'd persuaded the American guy with the messy mop of hair and hat that if you came to Gotham you had to have a photo of yourself taken with the Gotham sign post. Of cause it helped that they'd had three more beers followed by the same amount of shots.  
"No listen my cousin can take you back to Notts he's got a mini bus,users it as a taxi service around the local villagers. A bus well take the piss. I'll give him a call ."and Ted jumped up eagerly. He dug his phone out of his jeans pocket swiped on a contact and held the phone to his ear "What's up Kev? You doin' owt mate? Only I' ve got a couple of mates that could do with a lift." he slowly moved himself out of ear shot "Is our Carl there with you Kev? Good listen when's Carl due to pick that bunch of 80s nuts up for that 80s week in Skeggy.? About half an hour ya say, listen mate this is what I want you to do........"  
Fifteen minutes later and another shot just for good measure Sal stood outside the Cuckoo Bush Inn. Q had loped off up the road with this Ted dude to take his picture with the Gotham sign post. The cold air stung Sals face and he staggered back and pressed himself against the brick outside of the pub. He didn't feel well at all. He felt the queezy feeling building in his insides and he took some long deep breathes with his eyes tightly shut. The sooner they got back to Nottingham and on a train the better. He cursed his friend for bringing him on this stupid trip. Sal opened his eyes as the blue mini bus pulled into the pub car park. The driver opened the mini bus door.  
"You one of the blokes that needs a lift into Notts?" Sal just nodded. "Best get in the back then." and he thumbed over his shoulder indicating for Sal to get in. "You can stow your bag in the front luggage rack mate". Sal really wanted to keep the rucksack with him but the guy driving had slipped out from his seat and had taken hold of the rucksack. Sal thought for a fleeting moment that he seemed a bit too eager to part him from the bag but he quickly dismissed the thought He headed for the back seat and sat down. Maybe if he lay down for a while then his head might just stop spinning a little. He lay on his back and stretched out his full length to completely fill the back seat.Any other time and he would have freaked out about laying his head down on the bus seat but he thought if he could just close his eyes it would be okay, wouldn't it?They'd be picking Q up in a few minutes it would be fine if he had a little nap. Waves of tiredness washed over his body. The early morning start he'd had mixed with delayed jet lag and the days events all combined to send Sal into a almost comatose sleep.  
Carl the mini bus driver hooked his finger through the loop of the rucksack and slung it out of the mini bus door. He pulled out of the Cuckoo Bush Inn car park but did not turn onto the road that would take him into Nottingham. He turned the other way heading towards his pick up at Grantham and then on to the East Coast and Skegness.

Ted was taking a photo of Q when his cousin drove past them.Q was too busy posing behind the Gotham sign to notice. His arms outstretched giving it a thumbs up his facial expression one of hey look where I am! Ted passed Qs phone back to him and Q hit send.Within a matter of minutes his other cousin pulled up in a different blue mini bus and Ted guided Q toward it, but just as Q was about to step from the kerb he managed to stick his foot out and trip Q up. Q stumbled fell backwards and landed on his backside on the kerb. Ted had quickly got onto the bus he turned a beaming grin at Q  
"Loser! " he yelled and he and his cousin pulled away into the road and shot off at high speed.  
Q couldn't quite believe what had just happened. He sat on the edge of the kerb for a moment a look of shook written all over his face. He clasped his hands over his face covering his eyes with his fingers. Sal was going to be so pissed. He probably wouldn't speak to him ever again. He staggered up from the kerb and digging his hands into his pockets he trudged back towards the pub. 

Murr was perched on the edge of Joes bed at the hotel in London updating Twitter when Joes phone buzzed beside him. Joe walked over and scooped it up from the bed.  
"That the guys?" he asked not taking his eyes from his own phone.  
"It's Q , " replied Joe and he turned the phone towards Murr showing the image of Q thumbs in the air in front of the Gotham sign.  
"He did it then? "  
"He defiantly did. Whose idea was this superman/Batman challenge anyway?"  
"I haven't got a clue Joe. All I know is they were drunk when they thought it up."  
"Oh..... well that figures, " shrugged Joe.

Q walked into the Cuckoo Bush Inn car park with his head bowed. He didn't want to face Sal and his accusing eyes. The eyes that would says your a god damn fuckin' asshole Brian Quinn. Why the hell did you drag me along on one of your lame brain ideas. And why are we stuck in the English countryside on a freezing January afternoon when we could be relaxing at the warm hotel bar in London. He looked up as he rounded into the car park and Sal wasn't there.  
10 minutes later and panic was slowly starting to form in the pit of his stomach. He'd walked around the pub on the outside then walked through each of the bars. He'd checked the gents and even checked the ladies too but there was no sign. Sal had vanished. He held the ruck sack tightly in his bunched up fist. He'd found it just laying in the car park discarded like a piece of trash. He called Sals phone again and  
It went straight to voice mail for the 10th time  
"Answer your phone you jerk! " he cursed under his breathe as he was once again directed straight to voice mail. 

 

"Joe, " Murr called " text message." he was still sat on the edge of the bed  
"Q again" said Joe as he looked at the screen. Murr was waiting for Joe to turn the screen toward him. He expected to see another photo of Q and maybe Sal too but Joe didn't turn the phone toward him. Murr turned to look at Joe a questioning look on his face. Joes eyes bulged and he stifled a snigger.  
"Q lost Sal."

Dee had spent most of the afternoon in the pub. She didn't mean to but one drink had lead to another. She' d been into Claires Accessories and bought some more bangles and a couple more necklaces. Then she'd gone to superdrug and bought a new mascara. Now she sat in the stumble Inn having drank two ciders and eaten a home made lasagne. She really should be making tracks back to Butlins it would be dark soon. She was supposed to have come on this 80s week with her friend Lorraine but she'd dropped out at the last minute. It hadn' t helped that it had been postponed from November. Butlins had opened specially for this week as it wouldn't normally have been open in January. A lot of the acts that had been booked for November couldn't make January so the weeks entertainment had been scaled down. Dee had decided to just come for the mega 80s club night. She could have had a refund if she'd wanted everyone was offered one. Lorraine had talked her into still coming, and then went and let her down and all this was supposed to cheer her up. How many times had she insisted that she was fine. People seemed to expect that she would be a complete mess and she knew it had only been six months since Ian had died but life went on and she needed to get her own life back and this new year was the beginning of that .The last bus of the day was at quarter to four so she finished her drink and headed towards the door.

Why did it feel like someone was poking him in the ribs?thought Sal.why did it now feel like someone was shaking him by the shoulder who the hell was touching him?  
He snapped his eyes wide open and just stared at the two faces that peered over the backs of the bus seats in front of where he lay. He closed his eyes for a brief minute then looked again. The guy on the right had sunglasses on his floppy hair coiffured expertly to within an inch of it's life a short trimmed beard and a glint of sparkling white teeth completed the look. The other guy was different because he looked like a female. Make-up applied to precision dreadlocked hair and a black hat perched on the back of his head. Sals brain slowly processed these images. Why the fuck were Boy George and George Micheal starring down at him? What was going on? This was insane.  
"You alright mate?" asked the George Micheal guy.  
"Time to get off the bus mate, " said the other guy.  
Sal pulled himself up straight and then stood on wobbly legs and followed the two guys off the bus. Stepping onto the concrete the cold hit him raw in the face. The blue mini bus quickly drove round the car park and sped away. Sals brain tried to comprehend what the situation was. Had he slipped through from kind of time and space continuum was he really back in the 1980s? He fished for his phone in his pocket. He'd got about thirty missed calls from Q and missed messages from the other guys as well as Q, and his phone was about to die. He looked over at a group of people to his left. Micheal Jackson in full thriller regalia was having an animated conversation with Cyndi Lauper. Bon Jovi was standing chatting to The Bangles and Tina Turner was tottering around the group in ridiculously high heels and big hair. He snapped a photo of the group with the caption Are you fuckin kidding me right now! Think I've gone back to the 1980s guys. He touched send then forwarded to Joe and Murr too just as his phone died in his hands.  
Suddenly a feeling of utter hopelessness washed over him. What was he going to do?  
.


	2. Aspirations in the clouds

Sal walked across the car park toward the building that proclaimed to be the check in point for Butlins Skegness and slumped against the wall.  
Dee walked around the corner of the check in building and smiled to herself as she saw the group of people chatting in the car park. Why did people feel the need to dress up at these 80s dos? Some people went a bit over the top and sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. Tina Turner definitely wasn't working today. She saw there was a guy stood away from the group leaning again the check in building he didn't seem to fit in with the others. Dee thought he looked familiar and slowed her walk as she passed the guy. He was looking at the group of people stood together chatting and didn't notice her walk past. She slipped round the corner of the building and flattened herself against the side wall. Slowly she sneaked her head around the corner again to take another look. She knew that face it was that guy Sal from that Impratical Jokers, or was it? Maybe it was just someone who looked like him. Why would a guy from an American tv show be at Skeg let alone Butlins? The day was slowly turning to dusk so maybe the fading light was playing tricks with her eye sight. What should she do? Slowly a plan formed in her head and she strode out from the side of the building and headed towards the skyline pavilion. Dee headed straight for the Soho coffee Co stall and bought a large black coffee to go. She pocketed some sugar sachets and headed back to the check in building . If he was gone when she returned then she'd just drink the coffee herself and if she'd been completely mistaken about who the guys was then she' d say she'd mistaken him for someone else, which would be partly true anyway. Dee saw he was still there but now he was slumped down against the wall knees bent up his wrists resting on his knees his hands dangling between them, head bent down he seemed to radiate dejection. Dees heart pounded in her chest, what was she going to say? She couldn't come across as a fan that was weird. She wasn't the sort that would go all soppy and start gushing about how the show was great and he was her favourite. She decided to play it cool and be friendly although she would never have described herself as cool.  
"What you doin ' down there? " she asked, the line from her favourite Harry Potter movie tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. She cringed to herself, god that was so corny,  
" The police round here advise you that you shouldn't give beggers money ' cause they just spend it on booze and drugs, " she indicated the base ball hat that was laying between his legs " So I got you a coffee. " and she held the drink out toward him.  
Sal turned to look at a pair of black fur trimmed ankle boots. He let his gaze travel up to take in black jeans and a hip length cream coat a purple scarf dangled around the owner of the voices neck. The woman smiled down at him her dark brown almond shaped eyes twinkled behind her glasses.  
"I'm not beggin '! " he exclaimed.  
" Doesn't matter one way or the other to me but do you want it? . . . . The coffee. " and she held the drink out further toward him. He looked at the hand curled around the take out coffee the nails painted a shimmering dark purple. He reached out his right hand and took the coffee from her.He wrapped his long fingers around the coffee feeling the warmth on his palm and it made him realize how cold he really was.  
" Are you lost? " Dee asked  
" Lost? "  
" Yeah ' cause I think you don't even know where you are. "  
" I need to get back to Nottingham, like today. " Dee looked at her watch.  
" You'll have a job the last train from the station left 5 minutes ago. " a look of utter hopelessness washed over him and Sal just stared into the woman's dark kind eyes. Something inside Dee seemed to melt as she returned his stare getting lost in his green eyes.  
"Is there no one you can call?"  
"My cell died." Sal replied.  
"Doyouwannacomebacktomine?" It was out of her mouth before her brain knew she was even saying it.  
"Huh...um..."  
"Now don't think I make a habit of picking up strange men 'cause I don't but I think you could use a friend right now or at least some help. My apartments right over there, " Dee waved her hand pointing in the direction of some buildings to the right of where she stood. ."It's warm cause I put the heating on before I came out and I think I could find you a charger cable for your phone. And if the worst came to the worst there's a spare bed if you needed it. My friend let me down and couldn't come this weekend. And I think I should shut up now 'cause I'm rambling."Dee heaved a huge sigh. Okay it was out there now she thought she'd thrown him a life line would he catch it?  
Sal wondered what the alternative was. He could find a taxi cab and get them to drive him back to Nottingham but his phone was dead so he had no way of letting the guys know what was going on. He could walk into this Skegness place and maybe find a hotel or something. He didn't know if he had enough money on him for a hotel let alone cab fare. What was the alternative? He reached for his cap with his free hand and put it on swinging his gaze up into the woman's expectant brown eyes from beneath the peak.  
"Thank you. That's very kind of you miss"  
"My names Dee." and she held out her hand to help him up from the ground. Dee hadn't been mistaken it was so definitely him. The way he looked right into her eyes like he did in the show when he looked right into the camera made her stomach do a flip. He slotted his long fingers into hers and pulled himself up from the ground.  
"I'm Sal." he said. Dee stopped herself from saying she knew that already.  
"It's this way." she said and walked in front of him. Sal followed her as she turned around slightly and flashed him a smile. Dee could feel her heart pounding in her ears. OH MY GOD!

Q was startled awake by his phone announcing an incoming text message.  
After returning to the Cuckoo Bush and finding Sal gone he had spent an hour walking aimlessly along the main road through Gotham. He'd hoped that maybe Sal had just taken a walk. During this time he had Murr on the phone almost constantly berating him about how irresponsible he was and how could he lose a nearly six foot grown man. It got to the point where he'd just ended the call and rejected any more from him. Joes was the voice of reason. He'd asked Joe if he should call the police. Joe had said it was too soon. You had to be missing a lot longer than a couple of hours. His advise had been to get back to Nottingham and work out a plan of action from there. Maybe Sal had made his own way back to Nottingham. So Q had caught the bus that took him back into Nottingham and got off at the train station. He'd asked a elderly lady on the bus which was the closest hotel to the train station. She had said The Jury Hotel and so Q had walked the short distance to the Hotel when he got off the bus and checked into a room. He'd crashed out on the bed almost as soon as his head hit the pillows. He looked at the screen of his phone. Text message from Sal. About fuckin' time you asshole he thought as he swiped open. He looked at the image on the screen. The strange array of people gathered together in a group and the caption underneath. His phone went off in his hand it was Joe.  
"Did you just get a text from Sal too?"  
"Yeah." was all he managed to say words completely failed him  
"There's some weird shit going down here my friend. Murr is trying to call him but it's going to voice mail again."  
"At least we know he's okay don't we?"  
"Do we? " questioned Joe, "'cause it looks to me like we're gonna need a Delorian to get him back. Murr " he called, "We're going back to the future." 

Dee let herself and Sal into the ground floor apartment. She took her boots off and looked round as Sal was taking his off too. She hung her coat up and did the same to Sals as he shrugged it off and passed it to her. What did she say now? She looked at her watch it was quarter to 5.  
" Sit down if you want. " she said and stood awkwardly as he passed her and sat down on the sofa. He still held the coffee in his hand and took a sip. " Oh hang on a mo," she smiled and quickly ducked out of the door they'd just come through. She could see the lights were on in the next door apartment and she knocked swiftly on the door. Sal wondered what was up where did she go? He heard the outside door click shut again after a few minutes as Dee reappeared in the living area.  
" Will this fit?" she asked and passed him a data cable.  
He got his phone out and connecting the cable he nodded. " there's a usb plug socket over there ." and Dee indicated the kitchen area. Sal plugged the phone in and watched as the battery symbol flashed on the screen,  
"Are you hungry? " Dee asked  
"Yeah. " was his simple reply. Sal thought that hungry didn't quite cover the felling of emptiness in his stomach.  
"Look I'm just gonna nip and get a few things from the spa shop is there anything you want?" he shook his head. "Do you want to take a shower while I'm gone? I can give you some privacy no problem. I could even give your clothes the once over at the laundrette if you want? I promise not to nick 'em."  
Was this woman for real? thought Sal. It was like she could read his mind. A shower was just what he needed. He didn't really like the idea of putting dirty clothes he'd worn all day on again after a shower either.  
"You don't mind? "  
"I wouldn't offer if I did. Bathrooms that way. " and she indicted a door behind where he sat. "Just pop your stuff in here, " she handed him a plastic bag, "Leave it outside the door and I'll shoot off for a bit." Sal stood up from the sofa and hitched his jeans up then crossed the room and took the bag from Dee. She looked up at him and gave him a dazzling smile that lit up her brown eyes and made them sparkle. Her glasses were slipping down her nose and he instinctively reached out to push them back up for her. Dee stepped back and Sals hands fell to his sides.He shrugged and tried to cover it over with a smile.He couldn't get any words out and just gestured with hands miming pushing his own glasses up he shrugged again his arms swinging limply by his sides. Dee gazed into his eyes lost for a minute in the moment. She broke eye contact first and moved a little to let him pass her as he moved toward the bathroom. 

Later Dee sat in the laundrette and watched as the soapy frothy water sloshed from one side of the washing machine to the other. He'd slipped into the bathroom and after a few minutes had dangled the plastic bag around the edge of the door. So now she was watching as a shirt, t- shirt, boxers and socks danced away together in the laundrette.  
She took another sip from the can of woo woo she held and contemplated the days events. She got out her phone and sent a text to Lorraine.  
Hi Lorri having a good weekend scattered Ians ashes this morning I'm okay. Then she sent another  
BTW I have a forty year old bloke naked in the bathroom right now YOLO. She didn't have long to wait before her phone buzzed in her hand.  
"Are you for real?" croaked Lorraine she sounded proper ill like any minute her voice would go.  
"You sound like shit!"  
"You sound like you've pulled,!"  
"I'm just doing this guy a favour that's all. Nothings gonna happen"  
"Yeah but his naked in your bathroom!"  
"Yeah and I'm at the laundrette "  
"What you doing at the laundrette when there a fit naked bloke in your apartment?"  
"I offered to do some washing for him while he had a shower."  
"Sounds a bit domestic to me."  
"I'm being a friend."  
"You'll never get a shag just being friends"  
"Your so crude! Listen I'll let you go before you completely lose you voice Speak to you soon." and she ended the call. She swigged the last of the woo woo and looked at her watch. It was quarter to six and the wash cycle had another half hour to go. Then the tumble dryer would take another twenty five. Dee stood and walked toward to the door. The spa shop was only next door, so she went to do the shopping she'd come out for while the wash continued it's cycle. Friends was good enough thought Dee anything else was a bit too weird. Especially when the other person was off the tv. She tried not to think about the way he had looked into her eyes before she'd left him to his shower and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she thought of it again. Pull yourself together she told herself your a grown woman not a teenager. Then she thought that a teenager would probably handle a situation like this with ease, and she cringed at how pathetic that made her feel.

Sal stood under the shower head and let the hot water soak his face and body. There was some sweet mandarin and grapefruit body wash that he was using and he'd washed his hair in a peppermint and verbena shampoo that was next to the body wash on the shelf in the bathroom. There was conditioner too which he'd also used and that was still in his hair as he showered. He stood and let the feeling of the water cleanse his body. Today had to go down as one of the strangest he'd ever experienced. He rinsed the conditioner out turned off the shower and stepped out. There were plenty of towels and he used two but now he was clean and dry he had no clothes to wear. Should he just wrap a towel around his middle? He spied a black silk kimono style wrap hanging on the back of the bathroom door with a chinese style pink dragon on the back. He put it on. Thank god the guys couldn't see him now.  
He padded back into the living area just as his phone buzzed at him.  
"Hey Joey what's up?"he asked as he accepted the call.  
"Murr he answered!" yelled Joe, "I'm gonna put you on speaker phone Sal. What the fuck happened to you?"  
"It's a long story man. Quinn and I got ambushed by this dude in Gotham who decided to mess with us and I ending up here."  
"Where's here?  
"Skegness." the line went quite  
"So is that anywhere near Lochness? "asked Murr  
"Murr your such a douche bag, " called Joe, "It's nowhere near it's not even in Scotland.Hey man where you at now?"  
"Well I meet a friend whose offered me a place to stay for the night till I can get a train back to Nottingham tomorrow."  
"Male or female?"asked Joe  
"What? Oh huh oh....female. I just got out the shower "  
"So you've hooked up with a woman and got naked at her place........you had sex yet?"  
"Aw Joey man it's not like that"  
"You spoke to Q yet?"  
"No not yet."  
"Well do it soon Sal 'cause he's holed up in a hotel in Nottingham probably drinking himself into a stupor. "  
"Yeah sure thing bud speak to you soon." and he ended the call. Fuckin' Joe straight to the point as usual.He decided to have a nosy around. There was a jar of coffee by the kettle and the fridge contained milk and a tub of butter. There was no sugar but half a loaf of bread and a started packet of biscuits in a cupboard. Sal was hungry, actually Sal thought he was really hungry so he had a biscuit. A wide screen TV was on the wall and Sal picked up the remote and clicked it on. He flicked through the channels for a minute but got bored and tossed the remote down onto the sofa leaving a news channel on. He padded through the living area in his bare feet and stood outside the two doors that lead into the bedrooms. Sal pushed open one door and clicked the light on. There were two single beds, he flicked the light off and did the same to the other door this room had a double bed in it and Sal found himself walking in. There was a wide screen TV in this room too positioned on the wall facing the bed. To the right of the bed was the window it's curtains drawn, to the left a dressing table and single wardrobe. He picked up a small bottle that stood on the dressing table with a deodorant, body spary and moisturiser .Smooth and sleek hair cream he read so he squirted some into his hand and smoothed it through his hair he wished he'd got a comb. He decided to call Q.

Q was sat at the bar of the Jury Inn when his phone buzzed at him. He'd been there for the past hour. He'd had one beer and whiskey chaser when he'd spied the two woman sat over by the corner of the bar looking over and giving him the glad eye. They kept whispering behind their hands together whenever he looked in their direction. He slugged the last of his second beer as he answered the phone.  
"Sally boy! "he exclaimed, "Where you at dude? Why ain't you been picking up my calls?  
"Listen Quinn. I'm okay I'll be back in Nottingham tomorrow."  
"Is that all you have to say?" Q felt hurt. Didn't he realize what a stressful afternoon he'd had when he'd found him vanished from the pub that afternoon. Mad thoughts had ran through his head on that bus journey back into Nottingham. What if Sal had been lying injured in a ditch somewhere, what if he'd been in a hit and run and left for dead, what if some psychopath had butchered him to death just for fun. He'd even lain on the bed in his room earlier before he'd come down to the bar and planned the fuckin' guys eulogy in his head.  
"Well Mr Brian I've-got-a-plan-it -won't-go-wrong-trust-me- Quinn I'm only stuck hear 'cause of you! "  
"Oh,"Q feel silent. He did have a point he supposed "You could have woken up dead somewhere for all I knew."  
"You can't wake up dead you idiot! Don't try and guilt trip me you asshole. I'll be back tomorrow don't know when though got to work out train times."  
"You got somewhere to stay?"Q asked sheepishly.  
"Yes. "was Sals short reply. Q got the impression that the conversation wasn't going to go any further than that  
Then his brain slowly cranked up a gear and realization slowly sank in. He eyed the two woman over in the corner he winked and nodded. Sally V he thought you dirty dog.  
"Well Sal you let me know when you're train gets in tomorrow and I'll meet you at the station. Gotta go and check out this theory."  
"What theory?"  
"That the woman round here are hot.There's two woman sat not 5 feet away that have been giving me the eye since I sat down at the bar, Think I might go find out if they've got five friends " and with that he ended the call downed the last of his second whiskey and slid off the stool. He walked nonchalantly towards the woman  
"Ladies, " he flashed a smile a spark of mischief in his dark eyes, "Let me buy you two gorgeous ladies a drink while you think of somewhere hot and happening that we could go to next." The two women giggled and flashed wide smiles at him.

 

Sal wondered back to the bedroom to switch the light off and just as he did so heard the key in the door. Quickly he shut the door and positioned himself just behind the sofa hand on the back of it as Dee walked into the room.  
He forgot he was wearing the kimono. Dees eyes widened in surprise and then she giggled with amusement. She walked toward him and held out the bag with his freshly laundered clothes in fully aware that underneath the robe he was naked. The thought sent a thrill through her body but her brain quickly snapped into gear and wagged an imaginary finger at her naughty naughty it said just a friend remember?  
"Cheers." Sal said as took the bag from her and then headed toward the bedroom with the single beds in it. Dee watched him walk down toward the door the silk material of the kimono hugging the contours of his back and bum. Stop it! her brain snapped  
She moved over to the kitchen area and began emptying her bag. Firstly she'd spent agers umming and ahring about what to get at the shop. It was nearly seven o'clock and she still needed to get ready for the club night so she'd decided not to cook. She'd bought two baguettes one ham salad the other chicken and a tube of pringles. She cut the baguettes into quarters and arranged them on two plates and placed them on the table in front of the sofa then popped the top of the pringles tube and placed them on the table too. She cracked open a couple of beers taking a long swallow from one as Sal re entered the living area.  
"Beer?" she asked holding out the other bottle. Sal took it from her and looked at the food on the table. "Help yourself to whatever you want, " she waved her hand at the food,"Oh I know you said you didn't need anything but I got you a toothbrush and this hair comb and she passed them to him, "I'm goin' for a shower." as Dee moved toward the bathroom she could feel his eyes following her and just as she got to the door she turned and flashed him that smile again before shutting the door behind her.

Dee stood and let the water wash over her face and hair the rivulets of water cascading down her neck over her full breasts down her stomach and over her hips and thighs. She turned and let the water pour over her head slicking her hair wet and heavy onto her back feeling the water run over her bum cheeks. She turned back and lathered herself with the mandarin and grapefruit shower gel and the wicked voice in her head wondered what it would be like to have his hands touching her like this. It had been so long since she'd felt another's hands on her body in that sort of way and she realized she'd missed that yearning wanting need for physical contact.  
She turned the shower off and stepped out enveloping herself in a towel and roughly drying at her hair before wrapping the towel around her head. She looked in the mirror and sighed. The day had started out in an odd way and now it felt like she'd stepped through into some kind of parallel universe. Sal Vulcano was out there sitting on the sofa large as life and twice as sexy.  
Dee got out of the bathroom wrapped in the towel and quickly slipped into her room. She dried applied mandarin and grapefruit body lotion and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t shirt. 

She came through into the living area and lent her arms on the back of the sofa her chin resting on her hands. Sal turned slightly and caught the smell of her in his nostrils mandarin and grapefruit. She had a white towel wrapped around her head, she didn't have her glasses on and he was slightly taken aback at how deep and dark her eyes were when they weren't hidden behind the lenses.  
"You want another beer?" asked Dee as she went over toward the fridge.  
"Sure, thank's" he replied and watched as she retrieved two bottles and took the tops off with a bottle opener.  
He eyed her from where he sat. The way her t shirt hugged the swell of her boobs her nipples pushing taut against the fabric sent a tingling thrill down his spine. Sal watched her walk over with the beers her boobs moving with the way she walked beneath the fabric of the t shirt. He shouldn't be looking at this woman that way when he'd only meet her only a few hours before. She was just being nice, she seemed genuine about that, then why did she stir up these feelings inside him? Why did he want her so badly? He assumed he was looking for some kind of comfort, like he was on the rebound 'cause of his brake up with Roz and any woman would have done right at that moment.Straight away he felt guilty for even thinking that about Dee. How could he think of using her like that. Dee was different and he didn't want to take out his sexual gratification on her, she was too nice for that. Keep it friendly not complicated. Dee sat down next to him on the sofa and handed him the beer.  
"So.... how did you end up at sunny skegness in January then?" she asked and Sal told her the whole sorry tail while they ate and drank beer.  
"What's your story then Dee? " Sal asked "How did you end up in sunny skegness in January too?"  
"Oh.....Well....I was supposed to come on this 80s week thing with my best friend Lorraine but she had to cancel at the last minute. That's why I'm on my own ," she shrugged, " and this week should have happened in November but got postponed . Which is a good thing really 'cause then I would have never meet you," and she looked straight into his greeny gray eyes and scanned his face feeling a slight blush on her cheeks."Anyway " she lowered her lashes braking eye contact "I'm going to have to excuse myself and get dressed." she smiled. Did she detect a hint of disappointment in his expression? "It's 80s club night tonight do ya wanna come? Unless you wanna stay here with the tv for company ?"  
"Um.....ugh. .....yeah sure if it's okay? " Sal thought he'd rather be anywhere with Dee than sat on his own watching TV.  
"Won't be long then." and she got up from the sofa and walked toward her bedroom. Sals eyes followed her watching the swing of her hips as she walked.  
Dee shut the bedroom door and lent against it. God but those eyes of his made her insides melt. She clicked the tv on and found an 80s music channel she cranked up the volume a little and began to get ready.  
She sat on the edge of the bed and blow dryer her hair then straightened it and tied a black lace head scarf in her hair secured with a small bow. She put on a black sheer lace bra and then reached for her knickers. Dame she'd only brought big knickers! She hadn't contemplated the need for any sexy knickers. Was it really bad to just go commando? Oh what the hell she thought and pulled her trousers on. The shirt she wore was black see through lace and showed the bra underneath. It was waist length and buttoned up to the neck. Round her neck she wore three chains one with a key on, one with a star and the last with a cross. She slid bangles onto both her wrists at least a dozen on each. Then she applied a light powder to her face, mascara to her lashes and lip gloss .  
Dee looked at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly she had an overwhelming feeling to just take it all off get back into her pj's fake illness and crawl under the covers of the duvet. Get a grip! She told herself. She scooped up her jacket from the bed picked up a small bag from the dressing table. She flicked the switch on some led lights she strung around the room, she clicked the tv off discarded the remote on the bed and returned to the living area.  
"You'll need this, " said Dee as she came toward him with her arm outstretched, "It's a VIP guest pass. It gets you into Jaks and the drinks are free all night. It would have been Lorris." and she handed the pass to him. chuckling she said "I'm channeling my inner Madonna tonight." she dazzled him that smile again that made her dark eyes sparkle. While she'd been getting ready he'd sat and thought how the evening would end. Was it bad of him thinking that he really wanted to take this woman to bed. This woman who he'd only meet just over four hours ago. This woman who he knew absolutely nothing about. This woman who could send his pulse racing with a smile that sent a warm glow rushing through his body. He reached out and took the pass.  
Dee pulled on a pair of mid heel pixie boots and shrugged into her jacket. She passed Sal his coat and went around the room flicking on more leds as he put his trainers on. Dee switched off the main light as she locked the apartment door leaving the room within looking like left overs from Santa's grotto.The cold air was a shook after the warmth of the apartment and they walked briskly together Dee slightly in front because she knew where she was going. 

 

 

.


	3. Let the music set you free

chapter 3  
Jaks was buzzing with loud 80s music and even louder fashions and hair styles. Sal followed Dee closely not wanting to loose sight of her in the throng of people. Dee could feel his presents staying close behind her and when a group of people in wham choose life t - shirt came between them she instinctively reached through the group and took hold of his hand guiding him along behind her.   
"Nearly lost you then!" she said coming to lean close into him to be heard. Her breath fluttering warm against his ear and her lips almost brushing against his cheek. Sal sat down in the booth and Dee placed her hands firmly on the table in front of him and lent in toward him  
"What do you want to drink?" she asked  
"Surprise me." Dee drummed her fingers on the table "Okay." she replied and walked over toward the bar fully aware of sals eyes watching her as she went.Sal watched the swing of her hips as she walked away. His heartbeat had raced a little as she had taken his hand in hers. The feel of palm against palm tantalizingly his senses. It felt like an electric shock of physical contact passed between them and Sal knew deep down that there was no going back now.Dee had felt it too and knew that through the most slightest of touch there was no going back for her either.She returned with a bottle of beer for him and cider for herself and two shots.  
"What is it?" he asked  
"Hot damn. It's whiskey, rum, vodka and orange juice. " she turned toward him and raised her glass,"down in one! "So Sal raised his glass to hers and they both placed the rim of their drinks to their lips and slung back there heads so they filled there mouths with the orange liquid and swallowed. The hot damn tasted like sweet molten lava and they both could feel the instant warming feeling flood through there bodies. They looked at each other laughed and reached for there drinks.  
They were playing the usual 80s music. The kind that you'd find on any Now That's What I Call Music compilation from that decade. The crowd in Jaks was split between those that had dressed in an 80s style and those that had gone the whole hog and dressed as someone from that time. Shoulder pads and neon clashed with a group of guys dressed as madness who just kept going round the dance floor together doing the madness walk. Diana Ross glided passed in a figure hugging red spangly dress her hair bellowed out round her head like a candy floss halo. A group of Adam Ants stood over by the bar all dressed virtually the same right down to the white strip across there faces, and a Marty McFly walked pass closely followed by Doc Brown with wild hair and even wilder eyes. The music slowly faded as the DJ announced that it was time for the Micheal Jackson dance off. The dance floor was cleared as half a dozen Micheal Jacksons took to the floor. The DJ started with Billie Jean as the six Micheals went all out to impress. People gathered around the edge of the dance floor to watch. Dee and Sal had come to stand at the edge of the dance floor too, watching the six Micheals dance, spin and moon walk across the dance floor. The music changed to Smooth Criminal and two Micheals were eliminated as the others kept on dancing. Dee was pushed up close to Sal and he could feel the slight movement of her body as she moved to the music. He stole a look at her as she watched the dance floor her cheeks slightly flushed, eyes sparkling as she sang along to Smooth Criminal. Sal placed his hand on her right shoulder then trailed his fingers across the nape of her neck to hold her other shoulder pulling her ever so slightly into him. Dee couldn't hear the music any more only the sound of her beating heart in her ears as his fingers squeezed firmly into her shoulder. Two more Micheals were eliminated as the music changed to Thriller. One of the Micheals was the one they'd seen earlier on the car park and he was really going for it. He was chucking all his best moves into the routine and it was no surprise when he was declared winner.   
Suddenly the crowd to Dees left surged right and they knocked into Dee sending her into Sal. She splayed her hand on his chest to steady herself and he instinctive lowed his arm to her waist to pull her into him and stop her from falling. They looked into each others eyes locked in the moment as Sal lent and placed his lips on her hers. The light soft touch of his lips on hers was just too much. Dee broke away first and looked into his eyes again and Sal thought she was on the verge of pulling away completely when suddenly her mouth was on his with an urgency that surprised him and he kissed her back just as fearlessly.There tongues seeking out each other with a wanton yearning. Dee felt the heat from there kissing spread through her body awakening long dormant feelings . God, she'd forgotten what it felt like to be turned on this much. Slowly they came away from each other and Dee found that she was gasping for breathe a little.   
"I'm going to the bar. " she said and gestured with her finger in the direction of the bar in case he hadn't quite heard her. Sal sat back down in the booth and watched her go, soon she was back with drinks. She placed his in front of him took a swig from her own and placed it down on the table too. Sal expected her to slide in beside him so they could continue from where they'd left off but she stood the other side of the table enticingly out of reach.  
"Got to go to the ladies. " she pointed in the direction of the loos" Okay? Be back soon." and she turned and headed for the loos. Sure she did need the loo but there was more than just tampon machines in the ladies nowadays. He waited for her return watching out for her the whole time. The music had changed and they were playing some 80s funk. They were playing Shalamars I Can Make You Feel Good as Sal caught sight of Dee. He watched as she danced her way across the dance floor toward the bar again and returned to the booth with shots. One was a dark liquid in a normal shot glass the other was in a small sherry glass,and it was purple. Dee held out the purple one toward Sal.  
"What is it?"  
"That, " she said as she lent her hands on the table "is a purple star fucker. " and she flashed him that smile again her eyebrows raised questioningly mischief twinkling in her eyes. She shot the drink back just as Shalamar was replaced by Madonnas Into The Groove. So instead of joining Sal in the booth Dee joined the dance floor. Sal watched as she danced, her whole body seemed to feel the rhythm as she reached her arms over her head the bangles sliding down to her elbows. She was singing the words as she danced.Dee locked eye contact with Sal.  
Music can be such a revaluation  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if the rhythms right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight  
She closed her eyes and let the beat flow through her body. Sal was mesmerized by her moments.   
Live out your fantasy here with me  
Just let your body set you free  
Touch my body and move in time  
Now I know your mine  
The track came to an end but was replaced by Crazy for you and Dee stayed on the dance floor swaying slowly to the opening bars   
Swaying room as the music starts   
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two By Two their bodies become one  
Dee stepped away from the dance floor and slowly walked over to were he sat feeling the music in every step she took toward him. Sal was captivated by her swaying body as she manoeuvred herself into the booth next to him.She swung her legs up and underneath so she was kneeling up in front of him their faces at the same level. She caressed his face with her hand and glided it over his cheek and down his neck to rest at the nape as she lent into him again there lips gently coming together. He tasted of curacao and southern comfort peach liquor. Sal snaked his hands around her waist, he ran one hand over her bum cheeks the other he slipped enticingly under her shirt caressing the warm skin of her back and all the while they kissed only taking the slightest necessary breath. The music changed once again. The slow rhythm of body talk by Imagination and Dee broke the kiss.  
"Dance with me." she said into his ear and swung her feet out from under herself. She took hold of his hands his long fingers linked into hers and gently coaxed him toward the dance floor.They moved in sync together the rhythm of the music seemed to flow seamlessly between them even though they didn't touch. However Sal just couldn't resist and placed his hands on her hips needing to touch her. She moved closer her breasts brushing against his chest. She looked into his eyes and saw the same wanting that she she could feel rippling through her own body. His mouth came crushing down on hers again and she responded. Craving for the softness of his lips on hers, craving the feel of his tongue darting around her mouth. Oh hell! But this man turned her on so much she thought she'd exploded with the intensity of it all.  
"Oi,!" the madness guys sauntered pass them, "Get a room!" they all shouted in unison. They pulled apart laughing softly together and Dee swayed slightly leaning into him. They walked back to the booth and Dee reached and passed him the other shot she'd fetched from the bar earlier.   
"What is it?"  
" It's a mind eraser." and she slugged back the honey brown liquid and looked at Sal as he did the same.   
"Let's get out of here." she said and they hurriedly collected together there stuff and headed for the door and the cold night air. Outside it was snowing finally.


	4. This time we go sublime

Chapter 4  
Dees fingers didn't seem to want to work properly as she fumbled with the keys to the apartment. Finally the door unlocked and she pushed it open a little bit too sharply so that it shook in the frame and bounced against the hall wall. They were hardly through the door before Sal had her pressed up against the hallway wall kissing her neck and throat and then covering her mouth. Now he tasted of vodka and kahlua. Sal took a step back and Dee came away from the wall, she roughly kicked her boots off and flung them across the floor watching as Sal hurriedly yanked his off and dropped them like hot potatoes over shoulders. She stepped back slipping her arms out off her jacket as she went and then just chucking it to the floor. She slipped the bangles off over her wrists and scattered them through her fingers onto the floor watching Sal coming toward her wrestling his arms out of his coat and discarding it in a heap on the floor. He caught her then, pulling her into him and she could feel the bulge of his cock against her as their bodies came together, as their hands ran over each other, as theirs mouths found each again, getting drunk on their shared arousal. They staggered and stumbled slightly and Sal found himself with his back toward the bedroom door as they moved toward it together Dee unbuttoning his shirt as they moved and Sal shrugging out of it as they crashed through the bedroom door and staggered towards the bed. The room was bathed in the soft glow of Leds that Dee had left on earlier. The backs of Sals calf's hit the bed and he fell onto the mattress and the tv remote which flicked the tv on, and Bon Jovi blared out.  
Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa livin' on a prayer  
Sal reached for the remote but Dee flicked it to the floor and in the split second he was distracted dropped the condoms out of her pocket onto the floor. The music changed to Prince and when doves cry.  
Dee felt so hot and flushed she thought she was probably glowing with the intensity of the moment.The feeling of butterflies in her stomach radiated throbbing through her body. She could feel her pulse in her swollen wet core. She stood at the foot of the bed in front of Sal and pulled his socks off one by one all the time singing along with Prince.  
Dig if you can a picture  
Of you and I engaged in a kiss  
The sweat of your body covers me  
Can you my darling can you picture this  
She reached for his belt and undid it then undid his jeans and Sal lifted his ass so she could pull them off his legs. He lay there in his boxers watching her as she took the tie out of her dark brown hair and unbuttoned her shirt letting it slide down her arms to the floor. God thought Sal but it was like watching an erotic version of lip sync battle. He felt goosebumps prick down his back to the base of his spine as his cock became tighter by the second straining again the material that encased it.  
Touch if you will my stomach  
See how it trembles inside  
You've got the butterflies all tied up  
Don't make me chase you even doves have pride  
Dee knelt on the bed and unfastening her bra slipped it over her shoulders and tossed it into corner. She lent forward and their mouths came together again as Sal reached for the smooth creamy flesh of her boobs and then her hard nipples teasing them with his fingers.  
He released her boobs reluctantly and slid his hands down to the waistband of her trousers. They needed to be off. Like now. Dee wriggled out of his grasp and stood again and undid her trousers letting them fall to her ankles. Dee lent in and ran her fingers along the waist band of Sals boxers. Pulling them slowly down she set his quivering swollen cock free. Prince was now singing Little Red Corvette as Dee trailed her fingers lightly up Sals inner thigh her fingers teasing around his balls. She lent in and kissing them then ran her tongue around the base of his cock. Sal let out a moan as she slowly worked her way up to the tip then back down again. She cupped his balls in her hands and lowered her mouth over his cock taking it into her mouth as far as she could without gagging. She heard him gasp as she moved her mouth a little and then there eyes locked as she held him in her hand and worked her tongue over the tip of his cock  
"That's so fuckin ' good, " he gasped "don't stop." and he ran his fingers through her hair and Dee felt dirty and very slutty and empty. She needed to be filled she just had to have it inside her. She worked on his cock a little longer delighting in the pleasure she was giving him . The slickness at her center was building in intensity and she needed him in her right now, so she pulled away and reached down for a condom.  
"Where'd they come from?"  
"The condom fairy. " laughing she opened the packet took out the chocolate flavoured condom placed it in her mouth and covering his cock with her mouth slipped the condom over with her lips. Dee crawled her way back up his body singing along to Prince as she worked her way up purple nails running over his stomach and chest.  
But it was Saturday night  
I guess that makes it alright  
And you say, baby have you got enough gas?  
Her nipples made enticing patterns over his chest and Dees legs were spread over his cock as she lent toward Sal and kissed him long and hard. Sal ran his hands over her bum as she lent back and lowered her wet core slowly onto him. She gripped his arms as her whole body adjusted to the feeling of him inside her and slowly they moved together moaning as one every time he was fully inside her. Their breathing was heavy as they got faster. Dee throw her head back as the waves of shuddering pleasure pulsed through her body her eyes tight shut, coloured lights flashing like fireworks on her closed lids.Sal tensing every fibre of his body his back arched as he came too. Dees legs felt like jelly as she moved herself off him. She reached for the bin and held it out as Sal took the condom off and dump it.  
"That'll teach you to accept cups of coffee from strangers." Dee said resting her head on the pillow.  
"Well that was the best lesson I ever got taught." and he rested his head between her breasts gently stroking her hip as she played her fingers through his hair. Soon they were asleep.

Dees eyelids fluttered open and she drew in a sharp breath. Slowly she slid herself out off Sals grasp. She needed to pee but for a split second she just looked at him sleeping. At the way his eyelids fluttered slightly, the rhythm of his breathing through slightly parted lips and she lent and placed a soft kiss on them before she went to the bathroom. She felt sticky and sweaty and decided to shower. So what if it was twenty past two in the morning . The tv was still playing silently to itself as Dee clicked it off with the remote. She switched the shower on and tied and clipped her hair up and stepped in. She shut her eyes and just let the water rush over her body. Suddenly she was aware of moment behind her.  
"Room for two?" questioned Sal as he stepped in behind her. Sal reached for the shower gel lathered the sponge and proceeded to wash her. He circled the foamy sponge over her shoulders turning her around gently he followed the contour of her back down to her bum cheeks. He turned her back round lathered more shower gel on the sponge and swept it over her hips and stomach coming to rest at her boobs he paid particular attention to her nipples as they became hard in response to the motion of the lathered sponge rubbing over them. Dee felt the throbbing building again in her clit spreading out through her body. She took the sponge from him and circling the sponge over his chest she washed him back. Switching the shower off they stepped out together and grabbing a towel each they dried each other. As Dee dried Sals chest she could feel his arousal growing against her, he was getting harder and harder and she just had to reach down and touch it. Sal moaned with delight as her fingers found the head of his cock making invisible patterns with her touch.Sal cupped her face in his hands and kissed her his tongue running along her lips.He walked her out of the door in front of him back toward the bedroom their still damp bodies pressed together. This time Dee felt the edge of the bed against her calves as she fell onto the mattress. She watched as he moved down toward her lowering his mouth to one nipple circling and flicking it while his hand played with the other teasing it between his fingers. Dee bit her lips hard but couldn't stifle the moans and gasps of pleasure that where building in her throat. Sal continued working on one nipple as he released his teasing of the other and slowly drew his fingers down over her stomach her legs fell apart as his fingers played around the top of her mound before finding her clit and slowly flicking the swollen nub. Warm sexual wanting spread through her every nerve and she clasped her hands over her eyes.  
Oh.....fuck.....oh ......fuck ." she gasped. Suddenly his head was between her thighs and the first touch of his tongue on her throbbing wet folds was ecstasy.He lapped at her slickness flicking the point of his tongue over her clit as he slide two fingers inside her softness. Dee squirmed her hands clutching at the bed sheets.  
"Oh god,........fuck me now, please."  
" You want it real bad now baby don't you?" and Sal tore at the condom packet he held and rolled it down his throbbing cock. Dee wrapped her legs around his waist as he teased her entrance until he slowly trust his cock in and out. He went harder and faster then slower again and back to hard and fast. Dee felt like her very pores where exploding all over her body the feeling was so intense.  
"Oh my fuckin' god "Dee gasped between panting breaths. A warm glow spreading out through her body that made her toes curl and her eyes roll to the back of her head.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Dee I'm gonna cum! Shit!" Sal let out a shuddering groan as his whole body tensed and then a huge gasp as the tension in his body flowed away.  
"Fuck me Sal! " she exclaimed  
" Think I just did that! " he said as he came to lay beside her after disposing of the condom.  
They wriggled under the duvet. He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her and soon his breathing had changed from the gasping to the steady breaths of sleeping. But Dee wasn't asleep she lay in his arms and watched his sleeping face as the dim light from the leds flicked shadows over his brow, nose and bearded jaw line. She just wanted to look at him for as long as she could, for she knew that as much fun as it had been it wasn't going to last and she wanted to drink in every last image of him. 

 

Eventually Dee had fallen asleep.She'd woken just after seven and had put on her pyjama bottoms and t shirt and switching off the leds had quietly clicked the bedroom door shut leaving Sal to sleep. She washed and cleaned her teeth then padded through into the living area. They must have been in a rush the night before from the state of the room. She picked up shoes and lined them up neatly, picked up clothes and folded them and then had to get on all fours and crawl around the floor gathering together the bangles she'd scattered around the room.Dee heard the click of the bathroom door, then the loo flushed then she heard running water. As she put the kettle on Sal appeared wearing just his t shirt and boxers he was running his fingers through his bed hair and Dee knew that he wasn't properly awake yet.  
"Coffee?"  
Oh.....huh....oh yeah, sure."  
"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked "I have crumpets."  
"Sure."he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder as she opened the packet of crumpets. She awkwardly light the grill on the small cooker as Sals arms were still wrapped around her waist. She put the crumpets to toast and then made coffee.  
" Your gonna have to let me go you know." she smiled he smelt of minty toothpaste. Sal reluctantly realized her and walked over to the sofa. When the crumpets were done she buttered them placed them on plates and brought them over to the table in front of the sofa then she fetched the coffees and handed one to Sal. She flicked the tv on to the news and sat on the sofa curling her legs underneath as she sat down.  
"So....you know we've gone about this entirely the wrong way round don't you?  
"How?"  
"Well ....you're supposed to know at least something about a person before you take old one eye to the opthemist, " she laughed at his quizzical expression,  
" Ya know, a bit of how's ya father, or to be more crude, fuck ones brains out. Although I think I know a little bit more about you than you do about me" and Dee sipped her coffee.  
"You some kind of international spy then? You been keeping tabs on me while I 've been in the uk? Do you work for the secret service?  
" Actually I recognized you straight away yesterday but fetched you a coffee to make doubly sure you was you and not a looky likey. I thought I'd be a friend. I did' t expect things to end up like they did." and Dee looked down into the whirling dark brown coffee she cradled in her hands. Sal was silent as he finished his coffee. He placed the empty mug on the table and turned to Dee running a hand up her thigh. His touch sent goosebumps up Dees spine. Sal looked into her intensley dark sparkling eyes.  
"Any regrets"  
"Nope, no regrets."Sal moved across the sofa toward Dee and there lips came together mouths opening there tongues exploring each other. Sals phone was on the table and it started to ring right at that moment.  
"Don't you think you should get that." Dee asked breathlessly. Sal reached over and picked the phone up and rejected the call.  
"No." and he turned his attention back to Dee kissing her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. The phone was in Sals hand as it went off again.  
"Who is it?" Dee asked breaking lip contact with him, her breathe a little husky.  
" Joe."  
"Answer it." and as he swiped to accept the call she took the phone from him.  
" I'm sorry the person you have called can not take you call at moment. Please leave your name and number after the tone and they'll get back to you right after they've done the no pants dance. Thank you. Bye. " and Dee ended the call and returned her attention back to Sal  
"That was naughty!"  
"You wanna see me get really naughty." Dee smirked as she took her t - shirt off already feeling Sals cock coming to life in his boxers.  
Later Dee showered and while Sal showered she went around the apartment collecting her things together into a back pack and weekend bag. What she wasn't taking back she put in bin bags. She'd listened as Sal had taken a call from Joe. He'd given nothing away on the phone even though she knew Joe was trying his damnedest to interrogate him.  
"Hang on, Joe,......." and he turned to Dee, "What time will the train get in to Nottingham?"  
"About quarter past four"  
"Have Q meet me at the station at about quarter past four. Have you heard from him this morning?.....Yeah well he's probably sleeping off a huge hangover....... I'll call him this afternoon before I get on the train......alright before we get on the train. No.......no.......no..........no Joey! Got to go." and he hung up. "Seems like I'm getting on a plane to Dublin from East Midlands Airport. Plane leaves at ten past nine "  
" How longs the flight?"  
"About an hour and ten."  
"The airports not far from Notts. Four hours is plenty of time to get there once the train gets in."  
"What time do we catch the train?"  
"Quarter past two. I've got to hand the keys back into check-in by ten. We'll have four hours to kill in Skeg."  
"What is there to do on a cold January Sunday in Skegness?"  
"I dunno' " she shrugged. "There's always the pub. It's warm and I don't think they'll be shut just 'cause it out of season."

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this before they added the third o2 date for Saturday the 7th of Jan. I'm leaving it as it is for now. Also I wrote chapter four before Prince died, God Bless.


	5. Just wishing

Chapter Five  
The snow from the night before had settled a white covering over the east cost resort. A frost that morning had made the light cover of snow crunchy under foot as they walked toward the bus stop after handing the keys in at the check in building. Dee felt very subdued as they got to the stop. The past twenty four hours had gone by in a blur and she couldn't quite believe all that had happened. Her body felt raw like all her nerves were on the outside. She'd hadn't felt like this in a long time and doubted she ever would again.  
It was a cold bitter wind that blow in from the North Sea and howled down the road as they waited for the bus. It made Dees cheeks shine and it whipped her pony tail madly round her head.  
"Come here ." Sal said holding his arms out and she folded herself into him there bodies pressed close together her arms holding on to him as if the wind would pull him from her grasp and take him flying away down the road like an empty chip wrapper. He kissed her then and Dees stomach did a flip making the butterflies flutter. Oh but under any other circumstances she could full hook line stinker for this man. Her heart was having palpitations but her head was telling her to get a grip and pull herself together. Right at that moment Dee felt that life was cruel and the world was a cheat.

 

Skegness in the winter was dead. The pier was open but most of the concessions were shut only the bowling alley and lazer quest were open downstairs. They ventured out onto the main deck and contemplated walking to the end but changed there minds almost immediately which Sal was relieved about. The fun fair was shut and so they took a walk toward the Compass Gardens. Dee bought two hot chocolates from an open caravan trailer that seemed to be the only one doing any trade. They walked toward a bench and sat facing the statue of the Jolly Fisherman. The wind wasn't quite so harsh but the sky felt low and dark with grey rolling clouds scooting over the seaside resort and out over the beach and on toward the north sea and beyond. They sipped at the chocolates careful not to let the chocolatey frothy liquid scold their lips or tongues.  
"I still don't know anything about you Dee." Sal said hesitantly.  
"There's nothing to tell. " she shrugged, "I live a boring life with a boring job. "she took a deep breathe, "Until six months ago I was married, he died. He got diagnosed with stomach cancer about eighteen months before he died. He had treatment but it was too late and I nursed him through the whole thing right till the end. Proper Florence Nightingale I was. "  
"That's tough.....I'm sorry."  
"To tell you the truth, it was a relief in the end. The cancer took away the man I'd loved way before he eventually died. The physical side of our marriage withered away and I was his full time carer. Twenty-five years we were married,and for twenty-five years I knew exactly what my life was and now I don't. I fell like a spare part, like I don't fit any more."  
"You got kids?"  
"Yeah......three girls. " she took a sideways glance at him. Let's just put it all out there she thought." You do realize I'm older than you don't you?"  
"So." he shrugged,"maybe I knew that already, "  
"Don't you think though that it's how you fell inside that matters more than numbers? My brains still telling me I'm eighteen." Dee laughed "Does this make me a cougar then?"  
"Nah.....more like a MILF." Dee nearly chocked on the mouth full of hot chocolate she had.  
"Anyway," she rolled her eyes at him," I've got mum to think about now. Is this getting a bit too deep for you?"  
"Nah.....How does you mum come into it?"  
"She has alzheimers and my sister wants to put her in a nursing home but I'm not happy with that idea. I think I want her to come live with me and the girls. I'd give up my shitty job and care for her full time. That way it gives me some time to figure out exactly what I want to do."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I dunno. I quite like the idea of running my own business. Don't know what though. Cricky! " she exclaimed "That's enough of the confessional for today I think." and she downed the last of the tepid hot chocolate and looked at her watch.It was just after midday. And she realized she had just four hours left to imprint the image of him in her memory forever."I think we should retire to the pub until it's time to catch the train. I'm craving a plate of chips!" and with that she flashed him that smile. The smile that transformed her eyes from the far of distant look  
to the sparkling with mischief look. Dee strode away and he watched her walk around the statue of the jolly fisherman with that swing to her hips and he quickly got up depositing the empty polystyrene cup into the bin as he went. He caught up with her and placed his arm around her shoulder. Dee turned and smiled at him and they walked away together toward the clock tower and onto the pub. And Sal thought that life really was a bitch.

 

The pub was warm and quite and they ordered food and went to sit down The waitress came over with a steaming plate of chips and placed it in front of them. Dee had told him he wouldn't be able to get a caesur salad in a pub on the eat coast of England so he'd gone with her chips option. Dee squirted ketchup and mayo on the plate and proceeded to dunk chips into the mayo and eat them.  
" Do you fly back next week?"  
"Yeah......next week"  
"Seems to me that your not overly enthralled about that."  
"It's not the being back home that bothers me.......It's what's waiting for me when I get back that's the issue. " he sighed. His eyes clouded over and his expression became very tight. Dee could see that he was wrestling with himself about whether to open up to her or not.  
"You don't have to tell me you know. Seems like you've got some heavy personal stuff going on."Sal turned his gaze back from twirling a chip in ketchup to Dee.  
"I was seeing someone, we broke up. I'm finding it hard to deal with. She meet someone else and was seeing him at the same time as me. I'm not good at breakups especially messy ones."  
"Do you want her back?"  
"Now that Dee is the million dollar question 'cause," and he broke off. He swirled another chip around in ketchup putting off having to say the words. He'd only just told Q about the breakup he'd not told the other guys or filled them in on any of the details. "She's pregnant. Thing is there's a good possibility that it could be mine. "  
"What ya gonna do?"  
"I dunno. I thought we were good I 'm struggling to get my head round the fact she cheated on me let alone the fact she's pregnant and doesn't know if I'm the dad or her new boyfriend is. I just keep asking myself why would she do something like that? I feel betrayed and stupid and confused and really fuckin' pissed. "  
"You gonna have to wait for a paternity test to be sure then, when's it due?"  
"We haven't even spoken about due dates or anything yet. When she first told me I didn't want to deal with it and I refused to take her calls. I haven't told anyone else yet, the guys don't know, my family don't know, only person I told is you Dee." Sals eyes glistened as he blinked hard. Dee moved towards him and held out her arms gathering him into her body. She smelt of mandarin and grapefruit and it reminded him of the night before and what they'd shared together.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled as Dee wiped her thumb across his cheek and kissed him.  
"What for?"  
"'Cause I think I'm liking you much too much more than I really should be right at this moment."  
"Me too." she replied covering his mouth with hers. She knew they were doomed. The timing was so wrong she felt let down by life. Dee looked at her watch. It was nearly quarter to one. About three hours left.

 

They sat in the pub till half past one. By this time they'd finished the chips and had another drink. They took a slow walk through the town toward the train station. There was a small group of people waiting in the station when they got there. The Madness guys were all huddled together on the platform and they all gave Dee and Sal a knowing look as they walked past.  
"At least someone got their end away last night." they heard one disgruntled voice mumble.Sal called Q.  
"Hey dude you sober?"  
"Actually I haven't had a drink today." Q replied  
"You hung over then?"  
"Um .........er........"  
"That's a yes then. Good night was it?"  
"Think so. I meet up with some fans in the hotel bar yesterday and we had an oldest pub in England pub crawl."  
"Do ya wanna elaborate on that Brian?"  
"Well, there's three pubs in Nottingham that claim to be the oldest and we had a drink in them all. Then we went on to The Rescue Rooms. Unfortunately I didn't find those seven women I was looking for.....Actually I didn't find one! Seems like you had more luck than me."  
"Who says so? "  
"Joe for one. He got a very weird message on his phone when he tried to call you earlier." he let the line go quite waiting for Sal to explain, he didn't. "Keeping things close to your chest are we?"  
"Something like that. We're at the station in skegness the train gets here in about ten minutes. Be at Nottingham station for four we'll be coming in not long after. "  
"Relax bud I'll be there. Anyhow I can't loose you again the guys would go absolutely insane! "  
"Gotta go. See you in about two hours or so." and Sal ended the call. He turned to find Dee.  
Dee was stood away from him on her own looking up the track. In the distance he could see the train slowly approaching the station. Dee had a far away look in her eyes as if she was seeing beyond the train as it loomed larger into view. He took his phone out and snapped the camera at her before she could turn back and catch him.  
Dee sighed to herself and turned to flash him a dazzling smile. She put her glasses back on blinking rapidly.The end of the line. Back home, back to reality, decisions had to made, lives had to be sorted out. She looked at Sal, just two more hours left.

It was only a two carriage train and the Madness guys were sat in the same carriage as Dee and Sal. The journey back to Nottingham was uneventful. They sat side by side watching the flat Lincolnshire countryside roll past. They pasted through Boston and Sleaford on toward Grantham. They didn't say much, they didn't need to. They were both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Sal was thinking about Roz and the baby and that he'd decided he would tell the guys before they played London. Dee was thinking about her mum and her sister Helens face when she told her that no way was mum going into a home and she was moving in with her and the girls.  
As the train pulled out of Grantham station Dee realised that Nottingham was only half an hour away. She looked at Sal. He sat back in his seat his head slumped onto his shoulder eyes shut, mouth slightly open his breathing heavy but not in a snoring way. Dee just wanted to look at him but she knew that she'd have to wake him eventually. She lent over and placed her lips gently onto his. Sal felt the light touch of her soft lips on his and kissed her back deeply, longingly, covering her mouth with his running his tongue along her lips his tongue searching for hers. Five minutes pasted before Dee finally got a hold of her emotions and pulled away gasping for breath.  
"Do you have any idea what that's doing to me?" she chuckled, "I was only trying to wake you up a bit."  
"Well I know how it's made me feel," and he took her hand and placed it on the bulge in his jeans.  
"I think we should stop,"Dee sighed a slight laugh in her voice, "you don't want to meet Q off the train with a boner 'cause he might think your really pleased to see him."  
"Not yet." and he reached for Dee pulled her into a tight embrace. Planting small kisses on her throat and then moving on to her eager mouth. Dee was lost in the moment wanting it to never end.Dee opened her eyes and she realized that the madness guys were all peering over their seats at them.  
"We've got an audience " she gasped.  
"Don't care" Sal replied.  
Next stop was Netherfield station.  
"We're getting off in about six minutes. "  
"Oh." and Sal pulled away. Suddenly he produced a post card of the Jolly Fisherman his stupid face grinning on the front."You got a pen? Dee nodded dumbly fumbling in her bag for it." Can I have your number?"  
Dee was in shock. She hadn't seen him get this earlier and now he was actually asking for her number. She hesitated over the back of the post card. For a split second she contemplated giving him a fake number but changed her mind as soon as she thought it. He wouldn't call. She knew that, he knew that too. He was just going through the motions. Oh what the hell she thought and scrawled her number across the back of the card. Sal pocketed the post card as the train slowly began to pull into Nottingham station.  
Sal got up and stepped into the aisle with Dee behind him. The Madness guys had all pulled themselves together and we're moving out of their seats as well. They all stood bunched together waiting for the train doors to slide open. Dee slowly eased herself away from Sal letting a couple of the madness guys get in front of her. As the doors slide open she quickly turned and walked through the adjoining carriage to the other open train door which brought her out onto the platform further away from Sal. She could see Q standing on the platform the hat and hair unmistakable as she turned and walked swiftly toward the station exit.  
"Sal! Bud! I'm so fuckin' glad to see you. I promise you no more stupid ideas and I ain't letting you out of my sight for at least the next week! " Sal wasn't listening. Q had gasped him into a man hug but Sal was trying to look behind him for Dee. She wasn't there.  
One of the madness guys turned to him then. He slide a pair of dark sun glasses up his nose and perched a black trilby hat on his head.  
"She went that way mate, " he indicated waving his arms in the direction of the exit. "Probably didn't want to run into your boyfriend here." he smirked indicating Q. Quinn blinked his dark eyes owlishly at him not quite getting it, "they were all over each other on the train back . Tickling each others tonsils and everything. Thought we were going to get a free show right there on the train "and with that he walked away to join up with his mates. Sal pushed Q roughly away frantically scanning the platform with his eyes. Within a matter of minutes he'd locked onto the back of Dees head, ponytail swinging from side to side. She was half way up the stairs and as she got to the top Dee turned locking eye contact with him straight away. She flashed a dazzling smile at him and turning walked out of the station.  
Once outside of the station she quickly picked up the pace as she headed toward the bus station. She cursed to herself as she walked. Flippin' cold weather always making her eyes run. She dug her hand into her pocket and then pulled it out again. In her fingers she found the sugar sachets she'd picked up the afternoon before. She stuffed them back into her pocket and carried on walking.  
Sal was speechless. He looked from Q to the stairs then back again. Sal looked at Q his lips were moving but he wasn't hearing anything. Why didn't he just shut up? So help me God he thought if he doesn't stop talking soon he'd push him in front of the next train. He reached into his pocket and felt the post card still there. At least he had her number.  
"Holy shit Bri! " he exclaimed " shut the fuck up!"  
Q stopped mid sentence confusion written all over his face at Sals out burst. Sal quickly recovered.  
"Sorry bud," he sighed," I'm just tired, that's all." he shrugged forcing a smile.  
" Didn't get much sleep last night eh?"Q smirked " So where is she? Wasn't she on the train with you?"  
"She's gone." Q looked at Sal. He knew his friend too well to try to push him any further when he had that look on his face. Maybe he'd tell him all about his mystery woman later.  
"Well bud we've got time to grab something to eat before we need to be at the airport . I've booked us a table at a cafe on Friargate. It's not far." something about the twinkle in Q eyes unnerved Sal.  
"What sort of cafe is it that you have to book a table before you turn up? I've got a bad feeling of de ja vu about this Q." Sal stopped and looked at Q. Maybe if he played along with whatever Q had planned he could turn it to his advantage. "You know what? I don't fuckin' care any more I'm done. Let's just go and eat but let me tell you something Mr Brian Q," he emphasized the letter Q. "Quinn. You owe me big time. So don't think your off the hook 'cause at some time I'll be calling it in. You can relay on that bud." and Q nodded dumbly as they walked toward the stairs that lead out of the station.


End file.
